Make me feel alive
by Tatitatianna
Summary: His skin pricked at the sight of her mewling beneath him, his heart hammered. His body yearned for release that her core was desperately coaxing from him. But instead he held her tighter, and rocked into her harder. Matching the pace of her rapid heartbeat. Until he shattered, bringing her along with him in a violent crashing of lips and teeth, of screams and moans... M
1. Make me feel alive

Every gasp, every huff.. was music, sweet music playing softly through his dead ears.

Every touch, every caress.. was like jolts of pure electricity through his vacant veins.

Every moan... every little part of this woman, made him feel alive, whilst he knew he was no more than a walking corpse.

Why? Why did he continue this then? If his own immortality made him feel as if he were instead part of the undead army? Why did he let her bring warmth into his world?

"S-Sasuke-nn"

He gritted his teeth, feeling her warm body wrapped around his. Her long slender legs draped over his hips in such a tantilizing way.. sheathed in her warm clutches, it was all he could do from losing himself.

"More.." She always begged him for more.

He slid his hands down her sides, cupping his hips up to his , reaching far into that place he knew would tear her down.

"N-uh! Sasuke!" She screamed, her tiny hands raking down his back, making the hair on his neck stand up straight.

His skin pricked at the sight of her mewling beneath him, his heart hammered. His body yearned for release that her core was desperately coaxing from him. But instead he held her tighter, and rocked into her harder. Matching the pace of her heartbeat. Until he shattered, bringing her along with him in a violent crashing of lips and teeth, of screams and moans.

"Sasuke, Sasuke.." His name of her lips.

She would aways do this to him. He knew when he stared into those tired emerald orbs. She was his yin, he her yang. She was his good, whilst he was the evil in her heart. Hers was innocent love, his a desire to watch her writhe. He was dead to the world, and she was the only thing that could bring him back to life


	2. Breathe into me

He never doubted himself. To think that he was flawed in anyother way was ludicrous in his perfect eyes. He admited his sins, he knew what he was.

She doubted herself fervently, nothing she did was sufficient enough. And yet, compared to his hideous soul, she was a goddess. Hers was the soul of purity, of love and compassion. Every heart beat used to save, to heal.

Her light blinded him at times, it was excrutiating to stand in her radiance. Oh, but he loved to bask in it. When she was in his arms, it felt as if heaven itself was allowing his damned spirit a glimpse, just one, of the paradise he would never attain acess too.

And when she cried for him, his heart felt as if it were swelling. When she screamed for him, her sweet voice echoed in his cold mind; sparking waves of heat, sending them travelling through his otherwise vacant existance.

And when she reciprocated, when she pinned him beneath her, she showered him with the essense that was _her._

Watching her, her glorious rosette locks matted against her sweat ridden skin; the passion they shared bringing their bodies into complete exhaustion.

Her emerald eyes stared into his with such intensity, he felt a shiver cascade down his spine...

He grabbed her hips, holding her as close as humanly possible; though they were more than mere humans, when they were connected like this.

She moaned, her eyes never leaving his as she rocked her sensual hips onto him. Her iridescent skin shone in the light of the dawn, her figure moved with such assured grace he could only watch, completely mesmorised. This woman, this girl, was one he had rejected his entire life. Now she sat atop him, slowly bringing him to ecstacy, the one place he could never reach without _her._

_"_I love you, Sasuke." She whispered.

Her eyes closed, her head thrown back, her hips rocking in complete abandon. Her hands against his chest, droplets of sweat dripping onto him... His lips parted, his body shook, his fingertips grasped her soft flesh in such fashion he was sure she would have bruises when she awoke.

Kami, it was beautiful; it was sinful. It was everything he needed to _feel_, he would never tire of this... Those questions of _why_ still faught their way into his subconscious, but were driven out when she screamed his name.

Her body tightening on his, drawing from him the very thing that crashed through her at that moment. He sat foward, catching her reddened lips with his own, wrapping her in his arms as her released inside her core.

Tingles of electricity through his being, his heart hammering against his rib cage, his breathing more erratic than it had ever been. All because of her. His yin. And if it rang true that she was meer mortal, than her brow must have been kissed by Kami, because only she held that power; to breathe life into his diseased soul.


	3. Mortal desire

Sometimes it was more than making her mewl beneath him.

Sometimes, basking in the aftermath of their cataclysmic love making, he would lay close to her; and listen to her breathe.

She was so angelic; her chest barely moving as soft breathes escaped parted lips.

He was mesmerised by her, at once she was his vixen. She would claw at his back, bite down on his tender flesh, and scream for him… writhe for him.

And then she turned into his comfort, her arms around his neck. Her fragile body pressed into his. How trusting, so willing to sleep in his arms. And his were the arms of a monster.

Yet, the beast he was; was tame in her wake.

She would never know about this, the serene look in his eyes. The shivers of contentment that raked through his body, she would never realize.

And in the morning, he would be the same as he always was. Dispassionate, unfeeling; he was the complete embodiment of a shinobi.

But for now, he would hold her sweat ridden body against his, and bask in the moments that fate allowed him to hold close.

He kissed her shoulder, above the love bite he had marked her with earlier. She stirred at his antics, and her hands threaded themselves in his hair.

"Sasuke..." Oh this angel, this sweet and tempting angel…

He moaned and rolled himself on top of her.

Those emeralds were trained on him as he showered her body with soft kisses, he listened as her breathing hitched; he felt her pulse jump beneath his lips.

And he was within her again, unable to take their separation any longer, she was whispering to him this time; telling him again and again of her love.

Her long legs clung to his hips, her hands holding his head to her breast; he suckled delicately on her hardened bud, wanting to pour out every ounce of his love to her.

This was the only way he knew, physical gratification was his only way of showing her.

And soon she was arching into him, her hands moving down to his backside, pressing him deeper into her depths.

When his eyes met hers, he watched in fascination as they burned; staring at him with such intensity he wondered if she could feel the shivers racking his body.

"Say it." She whispered.

This was his role; the domineering, controlling lover ordering her to shout out her obsession for him…

She grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of his neck, forcing him to stare into her enchanting eyes. Her warmth clenched around him, making him curse.

"Say IT!" She growled, bucking her hips harshly.

He could feel her chakra on his most intimate part, and his feelings of near climax seemed to halt. He pumped faster, glaring wordlessly at her. She stared back at him, unwavering…

"I love you, Sakura-hime." He moaned.

That earth shattering, heaven splitting feeling rolled into him like a tidal wave. He gripped her body, calling out her name; she convulsed with him, wrapping herself around him tightly as if she were afraid to fall…

He leant his forehead against hers, panting and staring at her with confusion in his eyes. She never took command like that, and he found it… So innocently erotic.

"I feel your stare on me in my sleep, I know the way you touch me when you assume my conscience is unaware… I needed this Sasuke-kun."

They were whispers, soft whispers against his lips; before she claimed them with her own.

Though he thought of Sakura as an angel, his own heavenly entity; she was more than mere _good, _she was the incarnation of _passion_. He could not deny her carnal side, and to him… she only became more perfect; with every imperfection.


	4. Reborn

He remembered sitting in that office. Watching as a group of people, who he could easily slaughter, debated his very existence.

The voluptuous blonde Hokage was red-faced and swearing, demanding those winkle ridden sacks of bones they called elders show her the respect she deserved as their leader.

Another blonde sat next to him, his own cerulean eyes glaring at the group in front of him. His long blonde hair framing his older, handsome face in a way that made him aware of how much Naruto now resembled his revealed father; the fourth Hokage.

Behind him sat a passive jonin, staring at his book with nothing but indifference in his one visible eye. To why Kakashi had bothered to come was beyond his understanding, he had once had a deep bond with his sensei, but that had been a century ago; or so it seemed.

And the last, the one presence that both excited and confused him stood off to the side.

To say that his female team mate had merely 'grown' was an understatement that deserved the highest punishment. Sakura had not only grown, she had absolutely blossomed; in the true nature of the very flower she was named for.

Her long hair was not the dark pink he had assumed it was. It was incredibly light, a silver-rose colour that looked oh so innocent. It shone in the light of the sun that poured through the window she was standing at.

He didn't understand the expression that adorned her beautiful features. It was one of anxiousness, of unbridled fury, and the deepest sorrow.

Her elfin features looked wrong twisted in such a terrible way. Her plump lip was held by her pear white teeth, the soft flesh looked tender; as she had been biting it for some time.

Her cheeks were flushed with anxiety, giving her pale skin a flash of colour that looked as if her cheeks had been kissed with petals.

Her eyes, the eyes that no longer held unwavering adoration for him, startled him. The shone in their depths, they hid everything from him. And yet he could read her so easily. But those emeralds, those deep green, suffocating eyes were so tragic to him, his heart clenched in his otherwise uncaring chest.

He stared at her, unabashed.

The body leaning against the windowsill was not the same one he knew 6 years ago, she hadn't grown in height per-say, but her body; to him resembled that of a goddess.

Her petite shoulders held her regal head delicately, the curve of her collar bones gave way to a blemish free chest, and her breasts had swelled, pushing against the fabric of her red mid-waist top. Her arms were slender, the muscle beneath her iridescent skin moved fluidly as she shifted. They rested in front of her torso, one hand resting on the other forearm. It gave him full view of the curves that followed after her developed chest.

Her waist was tiny, emphasized by her small top. Her skin there was not flawless, it was marred by scars; everyone he found tantalizing in its own way. Her hips flowed out from her waist in a delectable way, those hips were perfect to him; they told of her womanhood, of her ability to bear sons.

Those long legs held his attention for a bit longer, strong and sure… and yet they looked like legs he had seen on a dancer, not ones of a kunoichi. He kept marvelling at her perfection, at each scar, at each flaw… They told stories of the horrors her body had seen, had prevented, had endured; all for the sake of the people discussing his mortality.

Her eyes met his suddenly, and narrowed in suspicion. He dare not look away from her, he was here, he was back in Konoha; ready to make good for his sins.

When he reached the gates, his blonde team mate had embraced him; stopping ANBU from killing him on site. Kakashi had patted his head in an uncharacteristic gesture, mumbling about Naruto finally being happy.

But Sakura, sweet Sakura… She had stood there.

They had felt his chakra from an hour away, he made it a point to stay calm and make his chakra remorseful.

Her eyes had never wavered, just stared at him coldly. It wasn't as if he had expected her to run into his arms like Naruto had. But he had at least expected her to say something to her.

And he remembered all the times he had called her weak, useless, crybaby… All the times he had aimed to kill when they met in the past 6 years. He had never been able to go through with the slaughter of such a beautiful creature.

And then when she walked forward, and healed his cuts without a word… He had thought that maybe this was her way … But she walked away, leaving him dumbstruck.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade's voice barked, bringing him to attention.

He turned his gaze to the elder kunoichi, only to be met with a resounding smack across his face.

"You are not sentenced to death you arrogant brat. But you are stripped of your chakra for the next six months, and you are to be monitored at all times by one of team 7. Also, you are expected to accompany me out to address the village of Konoha as I explain your return. Itachi already went through these 6 months ago; your brother awaits your return in the Uchiha compound."

When he had learned the treacherous betrayal of his clan, of the brainwashing the children of his generation had undergone… When he had learned of his innocence, he had finally forgiven his brother. The Uchiha clan had been full of evil minds; using the magakenyo sharingan to turn mere babes into killers… how Sasuke had escaped such tragedy was a complete mystery to everyone.

"Now, please excuse yourselves. I assume you all have a lot of catching up to do, ne?" The Hokage winked at them.

Catching up was another word for what had happened next…


	5. revival

"What are you thinking of, my love?" Her voice sent relief into his anxious psyche.

Memories, floating around his mind alike the leaves that fluttered to the ground; autumn Konoha held beauty unsurpassed by anything he had seen.

The woman next to him, the cause of these flashbacks; did she realize what she did to him?

"Hn." His normal answer, his unemotional plea for her to drop the subject into which she was prying.

Without hesitation, he grabbed the female close to him and pressed her fragile body between a wide oak and himself.

Her eyes stared into his, trying desperately to drag his emotions from him… But it was futile, physical gratification… How else could he tell her that he was remembering the first time he was ever happy? The first day he had seen her again without anger and hatred in his heart?

He captured her lips angrily, frustrated with his inability to portray to her just what she meant to his frozen heart. The heart only she could invade, could melt…

Her body responded at once, her lithe hands weaving themselves in his silky raven locks, her soft lips opening at once, allowing him entrance into her soft, moist cavern.

She understood him the way none could. Her luscious body spoke the language of him own…

He knew they were outdoors; the thought was dismissed as he only cared to ravage the blossom in his grasp.

Her gasps relaxed his angered state, her whispers cooled his rage.

She lulled him into listlessness.

So sweet, she was so sweet…

This angel unlike any other, this vixen who captured his soul, this imperfect mortal; who resembled a goddess, who healed and cared and pushed love into the lives of all she touched… this angel without wings.

She wrapped him in warmth, pulling from him his deepest desire; giving way to his darkest secrets.

It was quick, yet so sensual; her skirt rode up on her thighs, his pants unzipped, their bodies coming together underneath the veil of their clothes.

She pressed to him wickedly, her pants echoing though his ears, spurring him to rock into her faster… to drag his name through those pouting, sinful lips…

"S-Sasuke, h-ha…"

He groaned, and leaned his forehead against hers.

His refuge, her body…

With a cry of carnal passion, he brought her curvaceous hips up higher, allowing her to wrap her beautiful legs around his hips.

He reached a place inside this beauty that none knew of; and only the tell-tale way her eyes rolled back into their depths told him how secretive it was.

Her warmth was ever tightening around him, her legs coaxing his body even closer, his own length never leaving her warmth as he thrust inside her.

He loved her, and yet he hated her for the feelings she brought out in him. His monster could never deny this creature.

In his sick revenge, it was a way to punish her for making him feel, to have her moaning beneath him; groaning and twisting and he pushed her to the edge of bliss.

With a cry, she clamped down on him; her heat pulling him deeper, so intense there was no way for him to extricate himself.

He gave way to the feelings that rocked him to the core, he loves her… that lone though pulsated through him as he released into the rosette.

In gasps and pants, in sweat and tears, they always came together. She was his revival, his life-giver, his angel, his goddess, his temple… And if he had to feel every day in order to let free the hatred of his past, if she was his way of emotion, then Sasuke Uchiha would die a content shinobi. Unheard of.


	6. new life

Catching up; the word the Godaime Hokage has used to describe the events that came to pass after his name was cleared.

To him the word was a prelude as to what was waiting for him. Naruto and Kakashi held nothing back as they took out 6 years of fury out on him after dragging him to team 7's original training feild.

Battered, bruised, bleeding and crying; his comrades were far too emotional for shinobi. He realized the damage done by his actions, and regret laced itself through his existance.

He had thought it was the end of the rants, he thought they could move forward; he thought wrong.

Sitting in the Akamichi restaurant, Naruto finally asked the damned question; why?

"Ask him." He snapped, jerking his head toward his ever stoic brother.

Civillians and shinobi alike were staring intently at the group, the two last Uchiha were a sight to be seen together. Alike statue's of Adonis, their living beauty and powerful heir caused a stir everywhere they went.

What non of the men sitting at the table, nor the onlookers, expected was the fist that slammed down on the table. He watched as the wood cracked under her delicate hand.

Feirce emerald eyes glared at him menacingly, shining with fury; her stare left him absolutely breathless.

She was arched with anger, her body tensed as if to attack. She was the epitamy of a deadly kunoichi, sedutive yet lethal.

The way her back curved inward, her hips perched back as her weight rested on her hands, one a fist through the table, the other gripping the edge of the wood so hard the peice looked as if it was going to break off. Her lucious hair fell around her , resting down her back in soft waves; did she realize how beautiful she was?

When she was angry; it was a sight men would pray to see before death called.

"You arrogant, selfish bastard." She seethed, her pretty face alight with adrenaline as she prepared to tell him right where to go.

His heart was pounding, his eyes soft as he watched her; mesmorised.

"How DARE you sit there and BLAME your BROTHER for YOUR stupidity! How DARE you sit there infront of us and say NOTHING was your fault! Are you INSANE? You LEFT! YOU ABANDONED YOUR TEAM! You had LOVE, you had FRIENDS, you had the CHOICE to have a great life! With people who CARED about your existance! INSTEAD YOU CHOSE to become a MURDERER! You CHOSE to follow that EVIL man! And when it all turns out null and void you come back here like your some sort of hero and we all should be BOWING down to the almighty SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS! We MOURNED for you, GREIVED everyday! And when we found you time and time again you ALWAYS aimed to KILL. You may have everyone else fooled Uchiha, but I will NEVER forgive you. You heartless, waste of skin. I hope you burn in hell."

It was ravishing, it was beautiful and sinful; the way she hissed his name, her eyes slitting like that of a wild cat.

It left his blood burning, a primal urge inside him tore at him; to dominate her, to make that pretty mouch scream his name in such a way that she would forget her anger, her hate.

His instincs pricked as her scent hit him like a ton of bricks; she had turned on a dime, her hair cascading back toward him.

He basked in her anger, basked in her wake. He knew there was hope, her passion was too feirce. If she really meant that she would have never said anything. But she was uncoinsciously hoping he would understand her anger, why else scream at him? Why else tell him her deepest feelings?

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

He nodded in aknowledgement. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and chuckled deeply, while Naruto stuttered apologies on behalf of Sakura, saying she didn't mean a thing.

But his mind was elsewhere. His father had told Itachi one time, when he had been evesdropping... about marriage.

_Flashback._

_"Itachi."_

_"Hai Otou-san?"_

_"I have been meaning to talk to you about a matter of great importance."_

_"What is it." Itachi's voice became weary af Fugaku's voice became... rather embarrased._

_"As the next Uchiha clan head, you have certain duties to uphold. One of those, is marriage."_

_"..."_

_"You will need to find a suitable bride before you can claim your title Itachi. You have time, but as your Otou it is my duty to enlighten you on such matters._

_There was an uncomfortable silence, neither father or son were good at these meetings. His father had never uttered so many words that didn't include some kind of scolding, or outward apraisal._

_There was a loud sigh, and he peeked in the room to see his father put a hand on Itachi's shoulder._

_"The clan will tell you, find a submissive wife. Find someone who can walk in your shadow, who does what she's told. But for once Itachi, just this once, you are permitted to ignore the councels words."_

_Itachi was staring at his father with wide eyes, such words have never been uttered by this man._

_"Find a woman with spirit Itachi, if they can stay angry at you, if they can hold their own against you... then they are worth it. Find a woman who deny's you, who challanges you, who brings out the best in you. They are the woman worth knowing, worth loving. Your mother was not what the councel would have picked for me, she was young, feiry, a former ANBU. She told me no the first time I asked her to court. And Itachi, she has made the happiest man in the world."_

_And with that his father walked away, leaving both of his sons dumbstruck. _

_END._

He had found his challanger, yet he had known this all along.

She was beautiful, a temptress in her own right, full of life; so ready to give life.

He wanted her for his, he wanted that vixen to be the one he held in the small hours of the night.

Sakura had no idea that his heart had settled, on the one woman who would rather die than fall into his arms.


End file.
